


The Kirk Myth (cover art)

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for my story "The Kirk Myth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kirk Myth (cover art)

This is the cover for my story **"The Kirk Myth":**

[](http://s48.photobucket.com/user/1939dorothy/media/844a60dd-2b64-4632-80ea-2cc3f2047058_zpsysq4d8rm.jpg.html)


End file.
